


Of Love and Hate

by Reyanth



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, PWP, Past non-con references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyanth/pseuds/Reyanth
Summary: Do we hurt the ones we love,Or do we love the ones we hurt?
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Of Love and Hate

**Author's Note:**

> In celebration of the FFVII remake released today, here's an old VII PWP once posted on AFF.net. Please enjoy!
> 
> If you are new to FFVII from the remake (it's possible, I suppose) there will be spoilers from the original.

Love and Hate

Do we hurt the ones we love,

Or do we love the ones we hurt?

Sephiroth growled, his sword pressing against the flesh of Cloud’s throat. If he put only the slightest pressure behind that threat, the skin would split, spilling red blood down the clone’s throat.

“You’re useless, pathetic! You think you can save this world? Think you can save the people in it? You’re wrong! You and all else will cower before _my_ power, before _my_ strength, and beg for mercy that will never come!” His leather clad hand tightened convulsively around the hilt of the Masamune. “You are my tool and nothing can change that! If I wanted to, I could have you kill yourself right now, thrusting your own neck onto my blade.”

“Then why don’t you?” Cloud asked, too calmly. The movement of his throat as he spoke crossed the line of pressure and the Masamune cut shallowly into his skin. One red bead dripped down his neck and bare chest.

He knelt on the ground, naked from the waist up, his arms chained together at the wrist by manacles that extended from the wall, seeming to rest comfortably behind his neck. But Sephiroth knew he’d been there for hours and probably had no feeling from his elbows to his fingertips.

Smirking, Sephiroth drew the Masamune along the clone’s neck with incredible control, then slammed it into the ground as he dropped to his knees, all seventeen inches digging deep, only the handle left visible above the Earth's embrace. He reached out and grabbed Cloud’s hair, yanking his captive's head back to fully expose his neck.

Kneeling atop Cloud’s bent knees, Sephiroth leaned close to his body. “Useless as you are, I think you might yet provide some… entertainment,” he breathed, bending over Cloud’s neck to lick away the blood. He sighed, savoring the metallic taste along with the fool’s nervous pulse and uneven breath. “After all, magnificent as I am, even a failed replica of myself is more appealing than any other of your pathetic human race. It’s a shame that bitch Aerith had to die. She would have made a fine mate,” Sephiroth mumbled, licking at the trail of a droplet as he spoke, until his lips closed over one of Cloud’s nipples, stiff with cold.

A strangled sound escaped Cloud, no doubt at the warmth provided by Sephiroth’s tongue. Encouraged, Sephiroth let his hand slip from the clone’s hair to his shoulder, swirling his tongue around the hardened flesh even as the gloved fingers of his free hand ran over bare skin. He looked up to see Cloud with his eyes closed tightly, his lips parted just slightly, and his body tense. Smiling sadistically, Sephiroth bent over the nipple again and blew on its wet surface. As Cloud shivered, he bit down around it, his teeth searing into skin and drawing blood.

“You’re… fucking demented!” Cloud cried, well after his scream died away.

Laughing, Sephiroth lapped gently at the wound, ignoring Cloud’s stifled grunt of fresh pain. He leaned back a little, pulling off his glove. “Be careful what you wish for,” he muttered, running his bare fingertips over the bite mark.

“Should I try wishing harder for your death?” Cloud snapped, glowering.

Sephiroth’s hand paused. He looked up into Cloud’s eyes and tilted his head to the side.

“Silly boy. You just don’t learn, do you?” he asked, a moment before the back of his fist smashed across Cloud’s face.

Sephiroth glared angrily as he licked blood off his knuckles and slipped his leather glove back on, adjusting the wrist. He flexed his hand once, feeling the glove slip comfortably back into place. Meanwhile, Cloud slowly recovered from the blow, his nose broken and his lip split.

“Bastard,” he mumbled, wincing and moaning the instant he spoke.

Sephiroth watched him suffer for a while, enjoying the pain he caused and Cloud’s stubborn attempt not to show it. Eventually, however, he conceded to a healing spell. After all, he didn’t want his toy broken before he even got to play with it. Then again, he could cast spell after spell and never tire.

“What do you want?” the prisoner sighed, as Sephiroth used Cloud’s own discarded shirt to wipe the blood from his face.

“Why, to destroy this pitiful existence and everyone in it, of course,” Sephiroth answered blandly, tossing the stained shirt aside.

“I meant with me,” Cloud snarled, once again forgetting his place.

“With you, clone? Now, that is another matter. One that I’m sure you’re beginning to figure out,” Sephiroth answered, smirking as he rose to his feet, pulling the Masamune from the ground as he did so. In one fluid movement, he cut away Cloud’s pants, barely grazing the clone’s thighs. “Clear enough yet?” he asked, returning his sword and himself to their former positions.

Surprisingly, Cloud laughed. “You’re going to rape me? Sorry to tell you it’s not an original concept. There’s nothing you can do to me I haven’t experienced before.”

Sephiroth’s eyes narrowed as he surveyed Cloud’s triumphant expression. Fortunately, that wasn’t exactly what he’d had in mind. “Oh, I think you’ll find there is,” he crooned, unfastening his trench coat and letting it fall off his shoulders with barely a twitch of his arms. He took a moment to clear the sleeves, slipping his gloves through, then flexed his upper torso, looking up at the night sky. He sighed heavily, enjoying the feel of cool air against his skin.

A glance back at Cloud’s face told him that his body was every bit as wonderful as the day he’d been created. There was a faint blush staining the clone’s cheeks, and though it was obvious he was trying not to stare, Cloud’s eyes were fixed on Sephiroth. Slowly reaching around, Sephiroth unhooked the two straps crossed over his chest and unclipped the thick metal belt they clung to, feeling incredibly light as he placed it on the ground.

Rarely had Sephiroth felt so free and unobstructed. When he bathed, he was always alone. Now here he was, with a foreign pair of eyes riveted to his figure. His long, silver hair flowed down his back and over his shoulders, framing his magnificent body and accenting his bright green eyes as the darkest thing above his waist. He knew he was beautiful. It was fitting for one with the ancient blood of the Cetra. However, he’d never tested himself on another human being. During his years in Soldier, he’d been focused on fighting and getting stronger, and since the puzzle of his fate had begun to unravel, he had stayed away from common people. But Cloud… The clone continued to follow him, fighting with everything he had. And indeed, he was impressive to stand up to the most powerful being alive.

Sephiroth had often wished Jenova was alive. They would make a fierce pair, but his mother was unattainable in that respect and Cloud was the next best thing.

Just once, before existence was destroyed, Sephiroth wanted a taste of pleasure instead of loneliness and suffering, and for that reason, he couldn’t just take what he wanted. For that reason, he had to coax and give a little back… But that didn’t mean he had to be nice.

Pleased by Cloud’s reaction, Sephiroth placed his hands on the clone’s thighs, smiling a little. “Let’s play a game of give and take,” he said. “I’ll even offer a boon and ‘give’ first, but only if you promise to be a good boy and follow the rules.” Sephiroth paused, but when Cloud didn’t immediately agree, he continued. “Or we could play an entirely different game. One where I take whether you give or not.”

“You’re insane,” Cloud spat at last. “I told you there’s nothing new you can do to me. I won’t play along with your games, so get on with it.”

“Why are you making this harder than it has to be?” Sephiroth snarled, his hands gripping Cloud’s thighs hard enough to leave bruises. “If you won’t co-operate then I will kill you and play my ‘games’ with your lifeless body!”

Again catching Sephiroth by surprise, something like regret flashed in Cloud’s eyes. “And I thought I had bad social skills… Why are you resorting to this? Why me?”

“You’re not in a position to ask me questions,” Sephiroth answered darkly. “My reasons are my own. You have two options, cooperate, or die.”

Somehow, he’d lost control of the situation. Cloud was the one naked and chained to a wall. Cloud was the one in his hands. How had Cloud gained the upper hand? No more. Sephiroth had let weakness blind him momentarily, but Cloud would cooperate and he would damn well like it!

Sephiroth’s hand shot out to grip Cloud’s neck, squeezing the clone’s windpipe as he leaned in close. “I will not kill you. I will not force you. And you will _not_ question me,” he growled, then crushed their lips together with bruising force, biting Cloud’s lower lip and thrusting his tongue into the clone’s mouth.

Cloud tensed, rejecting the kiss, but Sephiroth just relaxed his grip on the clone’s throat and deepened the angle. His arm slid around and down Cloud’s back, gathering the naked body against him.

It was so easy to forget what it had taken to get to this point. All that mattered was that Sephiroth was experiencing the sensation of tasting another, invading their body in the simplest of ways for the very first time. He felt warm, and yet he trembled slightly. It sent a tingle to his lower regions and his heart seemed to beat faster against his rib cage.

Caught in the moment, he barely noticed as Cloud began to respond, tilting his neck back just slightly, relaxing his lips, pushing his tongue back against Sephiroth’s. It was an amazing feeling to have such power over a person—far more satisfying than the physical control of a mindless doll.

Finally, Sephiroth broke the kiss, withdrawing slowly. His eyes lingered closed for a moment, then opened to find Cloud’s blue ones staring back at him, full of surprise.

“Now will you co-operate?” Sephiroth asked, breathily, caught off guard by the enthusiasm of his body.

Cloud hesitated, but finally lowered his eyes. “I don’t have a choice,” he said.

Pleased, Sephiroth ran his hand down Cloud’s chest, his eyes following. “Just because I feel rather generous right now, I’ll still let you have that boon.” He moved back, bracing himself with one hand on Cloud’s thigh and knelt over the clone’s semi-aroused groin.

He had no inhibitions on gender, unlike pitiful humans, but he did feel odd bent over another man. It was beneath him, carnal and strange, but… He wanted to feel pleasure, something more than the warmth of his own hand. He deserved it, someone as beautiful as he—but not with a mere mortal. He could have any human he desired, and yet he desired none. Only Cloud, only this pale reflection even came close, and so he would lower himself to something so menial as taking this man’s erection into his mouth and bringing him to a climax. But by the head of Jenova, the reward had better be worth it!

*

Cloud could hardly believe his eyes, or any of his other senses for that matter. Sephiroth. The mighty, powerful Sephiroth was bent between his thigh’s, licking his cock. It was beyond reality. If Cloud hadn’t felt that kiss, didn’t have the truth of the chains biting into his wrists or the aching of his abused muscles screaming through his body, he would never believe what he was seeing and feeling.

Sephiroth had been right. Cloud had been raped, used, and beaten more times than he cared to remember, but this he had never experienced. He didn’t sleep around. He didn’t even date. Generally, he just avoided women—and men. He’d never felt pleasure in sex, or even in a kiss like Sephiroth had drowned him in moments before.

He had, however, felt domination. Whatever possessed him to return the kiss, he had a feeling it had to do with the utter strength Sephiroth exuded over him. He was helpless. He couldn’t fight back. That triggered some kind of instinctual reaction in him, arousing him and forcing him into submission.

Cloud bit back a moan as Sephiroth hesitantly sucked at his dick, adding a lick here and there, his leather clad hand gripping the base uncomfortably. It was almost like the first blow job Cloud had been forced into, only there was no hand gripping Sephiroth’s head and forcing him to choke on a length he couldn’t swallow. But inexperienced as it was, it was the first pleasure Cloud had ever been offered and it affected him quickly. He arched, pulling against the manacles that bound him. Finally, he let a sound escape, groaning. He was so close, so…

“I – I’m gonna…”

Sephiroth stopped. On the very edge, Cloud waited, frozen awkwardly, but the release never came. Slowly, he opened eyes he didn’t remember closing, and looked down at Sephiroth, desperation almost driving him to beg. All the same, he held his tongue, remembering exactly who he was with.

“You did cause me a lot of trouble,” Sephiroth said, answering his silent, glaring inquiry.

The bastard licked his lips, his silver fringe falling across his amused eyes. Briefly, he darted forward and licked at the fluid gathering at the tip of Cloud’s cock, causing a spasm to wrack his body, but it wasn’t enough to send him over.

“Sadistic bastard,” Cloud muttered.

Sephiroth stood up. “See, I have no way of knowing you won’t do the same for me, short of my holding a sword to your throat, and surely you can see the danger there.” He bent over and began dragging the loose material of his pants out from his boots. “If you return the service willingly, I’ll relieve you,” Sephiroth told him, his attempt at sounding casual belied by the faint tremor in his tone. One leg free, he worked on the other, then pulled his pants down his legs and over his boots, revealing an impressive erection. “Deal?”

As much as he hated it, Cloud was willing to do almost anything for relief. To his dismay, his imminent climax wouldn’t just go away. That was probably due to the figure of Sephiroth standing all but naked before him, clad only in leather boots and gloves, and incredibly hard.

Cloud wasn’t gay per se, but he wasn’t blind, either.

“Yes,” he rasped, annoyed by the pathetic sound. “Deal,” he added, much more stable. “But this only adds to my intention to kill you when we meet again.”

“What makes you think I’ll let you go at all?” Sephiroth asked, walking closer so that his crotch was level with Cloud’s face. “But we’ll discuss that later,” he said, lifting Cloud’s chin. “No biting,” he added, as he pressed his erection against Cloud’s lips.

As tempting as the thought was, Cloud restrained himself from doing exactly that and parted his lips, accepting Sephiroth’s large cock into his mouth. Even as he called upon his hard-won and unwanted expertise, and worked his lips around the head, his tongue thrusting against the very tip, Cloud could barely believe what was happening.

Sephiroth, the man he’d admired, the man he’d been betrayed by, the man who was now his enemy, deadly and insane… The very same Sephiroth held his neck and moaned softly as Cloud slowly swallowed his cock, inch by inch.

He couldn’t allow himself to forget that this man would not hesitate to kill him just as he had killed Aerith and so many others. But it was so easy to let that go, despite the shackles, despite the bruises. Lust was a powerful thing, and Cloud had to admit that even in his, solitude he had admired more than Sephiroth’s military prowess.

“I didn’t expect you’d be so good at this,” Sephiroth panted.

Cloud looked up at him, his head thrown back, his beautiful face lit by the stars, his hair falling away to the Earth… He looked like a god, and indeed he was almost as powerful.

In fact, that was what was so shocking, Cloud had never considered Sephiroth as a human being with human needs and desires. To all intents and purposes, he wasn’t human at all. He was so much more, and yet he’d gone out of his way to get this from Cloud, and his attempt, disregarding his natural power of seduction, had been awkward and nervous.

Suddenly, Cloud realized that even with all of his power, Sephiroth still had the mind of a human. He had been pushed to the outer limits of sanity by extraordinary events, but in the end, he was just a man.

As Sephiroth tensed, Cloud quickly abandoned his contemplation, preparing himself for the mouthful of semen that followed momentarily.

*

Sephiroth moaned and trembled as he came, holding tight to Cloud’s skull, his other fist clenched tightly at his side. His eyes were closed, his face raised to the stars. It felt as though the power of the very universe burned through his veins, consuming him and freeing him all at once.

And then it was over, before he could really comprehend it. He took a moment to recover, letting go of Cloud’s head and taking a step back.

The clone watched him, blue eyes dark with lust even as his body stayed tense and wary. Sephiroth didn’t want him to be afraid or nervous. That wasn’t what this was about. He’d deal with all of that later.

“You’ve earned your release,” Sephiroth told him, squatting beside Cloud. He gently brushed Cloud’s inner thigh, sliding his hand up to the man’s groin before wrapping his fingers around the weeping erection and stroking firmly. “And more besides,” he whispered into Cloud’s ear. “I’m not done with you yet.”

The soft leather produced an intense reaction. His head rolling back, Cloud moaned loudly, bucking into Sephiroth’s hand. Already on the edge, he came quickly, his seed dribbling over Sephiroth’s glove.

Frowning, Sephiroth jerked his hand away. He studied it for a moment, then slowly lifted it to his lips, flicking out his tongue to taste the substance.

Odd. Bitter. He couldn’t quite describe it and he wasn’t sure he wanted to. Instead, he pulled off the glove and tossed it aside, looking back into Cloud’s eyes. The slight amusement there caught him by surprise.

Embarrassed, he snarled, averting his face. “Don’t forget you’re my prisoner,” he snapped as a reminder.

“Not for a moment,” Cloud answered, almost too quickly.

Sephiroth glared at him, once again off balance. He didn’t know how to deal with this. He risked a lot by showing this vulnerable side to his enemy, but there was no one else…

However, Cloud seemed just as put off as he was. He looked away, focusing on some distant silhouette. “I won’t fight. I mean, if you want…” He swallowed, slowly dragging his eyes back to Sephiroth’s. “I’ll submit, if you’re gentle,” he said at last.

“I suppose I can try,” Sephiroth mumbled, unwilling to admit that that had been his intention all along.

“If you release me from—”

“Don’t push your luck, clone,” Sephiroth snarled, baring his teeth.

“I didn’t…” Cloud sighed, dropping his chin to his chest. “Sephiroth, this is insane. How can you pretend this is normal?”

“You think I’m not aware of how abnormal it is?” Sephiroth snarled quietly. “You think I’m not ashamed of this? I would rather abase myself before you than screw some ignorant peasant. All I want is a taste of what they have, these humans.” He growled in utter frustration, punching Cloud hard in the face for making him admit to that. “No, this isn’t normal. I could kill you at any moment because you’re my enemy, because you’re a thorn in my side, or I could take control of your mind and force you to respond. Don’t make me do that. I want you to willingly give me your body.”

“Why should I? You killed Aerith!” Cloud yelled, finally drawing to the surface the pain he’d tucked so deeply away.

“Your grievance is nothing compared to the pain I’ve suffered,” Sephiroth said, very quietly and dangerously. He gripped Cloud’s chin, painfully tightly. “The world will pay for it.”

“Sephiroth… Stop the killing now and I’ll stay with you. You can use me as much as you like. I’ll be your willing slave. Just… Stop,” Cloud pleaded desperately, ready to sacrifice himself like any good soldier.

“I don’t want a sex slave,” Sephiroth spat, his own face barely inches from Cloud’s. “I will have my revenge. The only bargain I will consider is this: Submit to me now and I will set you free to carry out your futile mission to defeat me.”

Cloud stared back defiantly, and then lowered his eyes, realizing he had never had any other choice. “I can’t respond to an insane killer.”

Sephiroth simply grinned, releasing Cloud’s face and trailing his hand down over the clone’s body, He caressed cooling skin, warming it with his touch. “You already did.”

To his dismay, Cloud didn’t respond, hanging limply from his chained wrists, and not acknowledging Sephiroth at all. Determined, he pulled Cloud’s body against his once more, beginning at the clone’s throat and gently suckling and licking. He moved over Cloud’s body, taking his time and caressing every inch of it between tongue and fingers. He even ran his un-gloved fingers over the sticky groin that barely twitched at his touch.

No matter, Cloud just needed a little more time. Sooner or later, his body would respond and he would be powerless to resist.

Sephiroth forced him into a kiss once more, continuing to stroke and prod. Eventually, he decided to try the next step, sucking on his finger. He pressed his hand between Cloud’s legs, rubbing his finger against the clone’s entrance before pressing it in.

To his surprise, Cloud didn’t resist, just continued to hang from his restraints, gasping once and shuddering a little at the intrusion of a second finger, but nothing more. At least that was a sign. It might take a while, but Sephiroth would have him begging before claiming him.

Suddenly, he had a stroke of brilliance. As he continued to work his fingers in and out of Cloud’s ass, searching for that spot he knew was waiting to be found, he pressed his lips against Cloud’s—not hard enough for a kiss, but as he spoke, they would brush, teasing just a little.

“You have Zack’s memories,” Sephiroth whispered, his thumb rubbing soothing circles beneath Cloud’s balls. “Do you know that he wanted me? Of course you do. I’ll bet you remember every night he lay close to me on missions, camped under the stars, his hand in his pants as he thought I was sleeping.” Sephiroth laughed, easing a third finger inside as he spoke. Cloud tried not to make a sound, but a small hiss escaped his lips, his eyelids fluttering, his cheeks turning a little pink. Sephiroth could feel the heat coming off of his body once again. “I remember,” he continued. “His breath hitching, growing shallow and ragged, his sleeping bag rustling ever so slightly while his hand moved as vigorously as he dared beneath it.. His cries were muffled by biting into his own shoulder. He wasn’t very discreet.” A soft cry suddenly escaped and Sephiroth grinned triumphantly, knowing he’d found the key to Cloud’s capitulation. “I thought about giving him what he wanted. Sometimes, I even wondered what it would be like myself. But I was shy, and awkward. Then, I found my destiny in the basement at Nibleheim. I’m glad I didn’t allow myself to be defiled by such a lowly soldier. A human. Vermin. But you, Cloud… You were made in my image. Not even you are worthy of the gift I’m going to bestow upon you, but you’re the only one who will ever have it. Not Zack.” Sephiroth growled. “Not Hojo. You!”

*

Cloud moaned. He was hot, hard, and struck deep by Sephiroth’s words. His jealousy of Zack, his lost sense of identity...

“Sephiroth,” he whispered, ashamed of the tears that slipped down his cheeks but unable to stop them. “Don’t destroy the world. I don’t think I can beat you.” He bucked his hips as Sephiroth’s fingers brushed his prostate again. “Please! Stay with me. We’ll disappear and no one will ever know.”

“I can’t do that…Clone,” he breathed, and the way he said that word made Cloud tremble.

“Sephiroth!” Cloud begged. "Please!"

“My conquest of you is just a small step on my journey. I am destined to end the pitiful existence of this planet. But maybe, if you survive, you can join me in the world beyond this,” Sephiroth told him.

Cloud shuddered again. He knew he should try harder, but there was that feeling of being dominated again. Some things would always stick with him, and he couldn’t help but bend under that authority.

“Fine, just fuck me,” Cloud moaned, giving up. He had already lost the moment Sephiroth prompted a reaction out of him. It had taken every ounce of will he had not to respond for so long.

Sephiroth chuckled. “Do you think Zack would have begged like that?”

“You insane, sadistic bastard!” Cloud yelled at him, so enthusiastically that he jerked his body, yelping as his wrists objected rather painfully.

Sighing, Sephiroth withdrew his fingers and picked up his masamune. “I don’t want you to hurt yourself. It would spoil my fun. But you have to promise to behave.”

Cloud hesitated for a moment, obviously thinking it over. Eventually, he dropped his eyes, and the shame of submission written all over his face was enough to convince Sephiroth. “I’m not going anywhere until you finish this,” he said at last.

*

“Good clone,” Sephiroth crooned, slicing through the chains as though they were bread.

Cloud fell into his arms and he returned the sword into the ground as its makeshift sheath as the clone recovered, blood filtering back into his arms. Impatient, Sephiroth cast both cure and esuna, knowing one of them had to work. Cloud suddenly froze, the developing onslaught of pins and needles gone in an instant.

“Thanks,” he muttered, belatedly realizing that he was in Sephiroth’s lap. “This...is awkward,” Cloud muttered, his erection rubbing against Sephiroth’s belly. “I should be making a run for it.”

Sephiroth had Cloud pinned on his back in an instant, his wrists captured in one strong, gloved hand. “Do you really think you would get far?” he asked in all seriousness.

“No,” Cloud answered fairly quickly.

Sephiroth rocked against him, groaning. For all his teasing and seductive words, he was halfway to heaven himself.

“I’m glad you see things my way,” he breathed. “Since you’ve been so good about all this, I’ll leave you the choice of how I take you.”

Cloud shifted, hesitantly, and Sephiroth released him, ready to grab him should he try to escape—but he didn’t. He slowly sat up and turned around, falling onto his hands and knees, and blushing mildly as he looked back.

“I…like it this way,” he said quietly.

Sephiroth’s eyes were riveted to the firm, round ass presented right to his face. He couldn’t help placing one hand at Cloud’s tail bone and bending over to flick his tongue over the puckered ring.

The clone’s gasp was incentive enough to explore a little more. He was making things worse for himself, but if he was lucky, he would push Cloud to the edge. So he slipped his tongue through the tight rings of muscle, wondering how he would ever fit his cock in there. Working his tongue back and forth, he wondered what Shinra would say if they ever saw him with his face in another man’s ass.

Cloud’s moan broke his thoughts. He pulled back to see the tension in his clone’s arms as his whole body shuddered.

“I think that’s enough,” Sephiroth said quietly, knowing his voice might break if he spoke any louder.

Positioning himself behind the clone, Sephiroth paused, needing one more thing before he reached his goal. “Cloud… Tell me you want this.” It was spoken as an order, not a plea, but they both knew he needed to hear it.

“I want this,” Cloud panted. “I need this. Whatever happens after… Right now, I just want you to fuck me.”

“For what’s its worth,” Sephiroth said, as he shifted his grip on Cloud’s ass, spreading the cheeks and pressing his cock against the entrance... “I’m relieved you didn’t make me force you. I think… I’m almost happy,” he added, his voice straining as he pushed into the small, resistant hole, the world falling away as he was consumed by pleasure.

*

Cloud barely heard Sephiroth’s words. At first, there was blinding pain. He wasn’t sure he could take Sephiroth’s formidable length, but even so, his dripping cock wouldn’t allow him to back down. Even the first slow sweep brushed against his prostrate, pleasure dominating the pain for a moment. As he slowly began to adjust, slow, deliberate thrust by slow, slightly less composed thrust, Cloud focused on that moment of pleasure that stretched out a little more every time. As Sephiroth inevitably began to fuck him faster, the pain subsided almost to a dull ache, drowned by the pleasure.

Bracing himself, Cloud pushed his hands into the Earth, pressing back and raising his ass slightly, manipulating the angle so that every plunge slammed directly against his prostate. Very soon, he could barely recognize the ringing screams as his own, nor distinguish them from the grunts and cries of Sephiroth, whose nails dug into his skin.

He was so caught up in the absolute ecstasy that his own orgasm caught him by surprise. He screamed his throat raw, his seed splashing his belly even as Sephiroth continued to ravish him. His cock slapped against his skin with the motion, not quite going limp. His arms trembled, but he held himself up, pressing back against Sephiroth.

Still, every thrust hit his sweet spot, and he hardened again quickly, reaching behind him to take Sephiroth’s hand. Slowing, Sephiroth seemed to come out of a trance. He blinked, his fringe falling in his eyes, damp with sweat, still slowly dragging his cock in and out of Cloud’s ass.

“Sephiroth,” Cloud gasped.

Somehow, he managed to communicate that he wanted to roll over. Reluctantly, Sephiroth pulled out while Cloud readjusted; lying on his back and spreading his legs for the one he was destined to ultimately fight to the death. Wrapping his legs around Sephiroth’s waist, he almost found himself bent in half as the powerful man leaned over him, entering him once more with dilated green eyes closing in pleasure and full lips parting in a gasp.

Sephiroth’s boots rubbed against Cloud’s thighs. Long white hair swept over his body with each vigorous, almost violent thrust. Sweat dripped onto him, mingling with his own and running into the dirt. Again, Cloud felt a climax begin to build. He was almost delirious with pleasure, and when Sephiroth bent over and kissed him hard, slowing his body, he almost forgot that this man was his deadly enemy. For one, traitorous moment, he dared to think he loved the god who was fucking him senseless. Then the pace picked up once more, and Cloud could no longer think at all as a bare hand wrapped around his cock, jerking out of time with the force rocking his body.

With his second orgasm came oblivion. White stars burst before Cloud’s eyes, his vision bleeding back in for a moment to see Sephiroth shout out and collapse over him, and then everything went black.

*

Sephiroth blinked, his eyelashes wet, his fringe stuck to his face. He slowly sat up, his body hardly willing to obey his commands. Never had he felt anything so… so complete. Mako gave him a similar feeling, but nothing so blinding, nothing so... fucking explosive.

He had no idea how he’d lasted so long. After Cloud’s first orgasm, he kept going, holding off his own, not ready to let the experience go. The last couple of minutes had been absolute torture. He’d barely been able to breathe, to see... But oh, how it paid off.

Now Cloud was unconscious. Lying absolutely still with the smallest of smiles on his face. It would be so easy to just kill him, to make sure he faced no opposition…

But where would be the fun in that?

*

Cloud woke some time later, propped up, clean, his clothes bundled up in his arms and his sword lying beside him. There was no pain. He’d obviously been cured, otherwise he wouldn’t be able to move without his ass exploding in agony after that brutal banging.

Staring up at the sky, Cloud wondered what kind of insanity had let this night come to pass. On the horizon, he saw a ray of light. The others would be worried—with good reason. He needed to find them.

As he stood up, Cloud stumbled over something at his feet: one black glove.

“Sephiroth,” he muttered, conflicted. Even knowing that he would have to forget everything that had happened, he allowed himself one last moment to reflect upon what he’d felt for just one instant in the midst of passion.

“If I must, I will destroy you,” he swore with conviction.


End file.
